Turbulent Waters
by FieryFlame12
Summary: Just a cute little fluff story of Emma and her parents


**This is loosely based on the scene in 3x6 where Snow jumps off the cliff to evade The Evil Queens guards. Instead of Regina's evil guys I'm going to bring Pan back into this. So he's been tracking Emma for months in Storybrooke. It'll be around the end of season 3ish. This story really has no point to it, it was just a idea that came in my head.**

 **Emma's POV**

 _Damn, those two guys are still following me. What do they expect? For me to not notice them. I was a freaking bail bonds person I know when someone is following me. I should probably call my parents they would want to know. Wait, the last time I tried to talk to them about something Snow just said I was being a jealous girlfriend. I knew Tamara was bad but she didn't listen. I'll just deal with this on my own. It's probably nothing anyway._

Little did Emma know that this had been a plan for weeks. To prey upon the Saviors weakness's. They were herding her towards the cliffs. She would never admit it out loud, but she was terrified of the water. The reason she was so pissy on the way to Neverland was not only because Henry was missing. It was because she was trying to keep herself from having a panic attack the whole time. When she jumped into the water she didn't stop swimming because she was knocked unconscious she was paralyzed by fear before she was even hit in the head. Her parents had no idea. The only person who knew about her fear of water was Neal and he was dead. Emma continued to walk towards the cliffs oblivious to the plan that was about to unfold in front of her.

 **Snow/Charmings POV**

Snow and Charming were just minding their own business in the diner waiting for Emma to show. They all agreed to eat lunch at Granny's. She was a little late, that was to be expected from Emma though. They weren't worried until they saw Emma walk right by the diner, about five seconds later two men followed her. They shared a quick glance and had one of their silent conversations and went to go follow her. She was almost to the cliffs. They knew something up there made her nervous. She avoided it at all costs. The only thing Snowing didn't know was wether she was scared of heights or something else. It couldn't be the water because she jumped in the ocean around Neverland. Maybe she was scared of the grass or something. Emma was getting closer and closer to the edge. Holding up her hands in a defensive gesture. Even from almost one hundred feet away they could see her hands shaking.

 **Emma's POV**

"Come on guys can't we settle this in a civil matter?"

"Oh no Princess. Our Boss wants us to kill you, and your family" The guard said in a deep voice. He could already sense the Princess's fear even though she was five feet from the edge of the cliff, it was also a hundred foot fall from the cliff to the water. If she was panicking this bad and she was this far from the water he couldn't wait to see the delicious fear on her face when she had to admit what she was scared of. He just needed one more thing to complete the Boss's plan. He needed her parents to complete this. The boss wanted her to feel immense fear, and Emma only had two fears. Water, and loosing the ones she loved.

"So nice of you to join us Your Majesties." The other guard gleefully smirked out. As he and his partner grabbed Snow and Charming in a choke hold.

"Mary, David! What are you doing here? You have to leave NOW!"

"No Emma we're not leaving you."

With the guards slowly pushing Emma closer to the edge she was getting more and more terrified by the second. Her whole body was shaking now. Which did not go unnoticed by everybody there.

"Ok Princess, you have a choice. You can either jump off the cliff into the water below or you parents will die. Simple yes very simple but oh so difficult"

"P-please l-leave my p-parents alone." Emma stuttered out. Her teeth were chattering now.

"I will Princesse I promise all you have to do is jump off the cliff. Or your parents _will_ die."

"I'll d-do it. D-don't hurt them."

Emma was still hesitant though. She didn't want to do either, but it was in her blood to give her life up for others. So she _was_ going jump off this cliff.

"I k-know you're wondering w-why I'm so scared. It's b-because, b-because I'm scared of the water. I k-know it's a silly fear and I s-should have told you but I didn't want you to t-think I was weak." Emma stated as a few tears slipped down her face. She wasn't about to let a silly fear get in the way of saving her parents. So Emma turned around and prepared to jump.

"Oh, and one more thing Princess. You don't actually have to jump. You thought we worked for George, or some other villain, but we actually work for Pan. He just has a little message for you." The guard said as he tossed her a rolled up piece of parchment with one word on it.

 _Orphan_

Pan's tricks didn't work on her anymore though. She shredded the piece of paper up and collapsed on the ground. Tears slowly trickling out. The guards released Snow and Charming and walked away laughing.

"Oh Emma it's ok we've got you." Snow said as they rushed towards their baby

"We love you so much, we would never think you're weak."

So the trio sat on the cliff top for hours finally together as a family.

 **The End**

 **Review Review Review! Seriously though I love reading them**


End file.
